DC Comics VS Capcom
by lucaskane2012
Summary: Crossover entre los personajes de DC Comics
1. Personajes

**DC COMICS VS CAPCOM**

DC COMICS

-Superman

-Supergirl

-Lois Lane (cameo)

-Jimmy Olsen (cameo)

-Lex Luthor

-Batman

-Bane

-Solomon Grundy

-Deathstroke

-Joker

-Harley Quinn

-Robin

-Cyborg

-Starfire

-Raven

-Wonder Woman

-Cheetach

-Aquaman

-Linterna Verde

-Flash

-Flecha Verde

-Canario Negro

CAPCOM

- Ryu

-Chun-Li

-Mr. Bison

-Juri Han

-Vega

-Balrog

-Albert Wesker

-Bird Lady

-Chris Redfield

-Dante

-Trish

-Lady

-Morrigan Aesland

- Felicia

-Doctor Willy

-Zero

-Phoenix Wright

-Maya

-Regina

-Frank West

-Mike Haggar


	2. Capítulo 1 La Reunión

**CAPÍTULO 1: REUNIÓN**

En una noche tormentosa Lex Luthor estaba con un grupo de supervillanos formado por Bane, Metallo, Deathstroke, Cheetach

- ¡Tenemos que destruir a esos superhéroes!- exclamó Lex Luthor.

-Es muy fácil decirlo, están los enmascarados interrumpiendo nuestro planes- respondió Cheetach

-Nada de excusas Minerva, somos más listos y más fuerte que ellos- discutió Lex Luthor

- Toc, Toc, ¿se puede entrar?- saludó el Joker que había entrado con Harley Quinn.

- Que bien Senor J... casi nos perdemos en aquel lugar...- expresó Harley Quinn

-¡¿Ellos?!- espetaró el grupo

-¿Que haceís vosotros aquí?- preguntó Lex

-Nada aquí estoy con mis buenos amigos y saber lo que estabais haciendo- respondió el Joker mientras se sentaba con Harley Quinn en la mesa

De repente se encendió la televisión y apareció un hombre misterioso con gafas de sol

- ¡Buenas noches!- saludó el hombre misterioso

-Esto ya lo he visto antes; ¿dónde está el mando a distancia?- bromeó el Joker

-¡Cállate, Joker!- expresó Lex-¿Me gustaría con quien tengo placer de hablar?

- Me llamo Albert Wesker... - respondió el hombre misterioso- Y me gustaría hacer una propuesta con vosotros

-¿Qué trato?- preguntó Lex

- He oído que teneís problema con varios personajes y puede que os ayude; sólo necesito un portal para visitar vuestro mundo- respondió Albert Wesker

-Mis hombres trabajaran con el asunto-aceptó Lex Luthor

-Una pregunta antes de irse;¿nos pagará cuando hagamos el trabajo?-preguntó Deathstroke

-Sí- contestó Albert Wesker

El grupo se alegraron cuando decía que iba a cobrar el dinero. Más tarde se apagó el televisor y el grupo se fueron a hacer su trabajo

_**En un laboratorio en lo alto de una montaña**_

Albert Wesker estaba diseccionando un cadáver cuando un puño apareció pero lo esquivó mediante su teletransportación

-Así este es tu pequeño mundo- dio una voz misteriosa

-¿Quién se atreve a molestarme en mi laboratorio?-preguntó enfadado Albert Wesker

Apareció una humareda creando un cuerpo

-Me llamo , lider de Shadaloo, y he escuchado que está trabajando con un grupo para entrar en nuevo universo

-¡Un momento!- habló una voz de chica

-No, ella, no -espetó Mr. Bison

-¿Quién es?- preguntó Wesker

De repente un Licker fue noqueado,arrancando con fuerza la puerta; y en el interior había una chica en pose de lucha

-Me llamo Juri Han, miembro de SIN y he venido aquí para un juguetear un poco y de paso hablar con el señor Wesker- dijo la chica mientras se acercaba hacia Wesker

-¡No te metas en esto,no es cosa de niños!- recriminó Mr. Bison

-¡No estoy hablando contigo, viejo, pero si quieres puedo patear tu trasero!- corrigió Juri Han

Finalmente Albert Wesker, harto, utilizó sus poderes para golpearlos y luego los recriminó

-Mientras peleabais como niños de parvulitos, yo estaba aquí para conquistar un mundo.

Aparece Bird Lady acercandose a Albert Wesker, y le murmuró algo en el oido.

-Tengo una pequeña sorpresa para vosotros; acompañadme- dijo Albert Wesker

Juri Han y Mr. Bison se fueron hacia un pequeño monstruo dentro de una jaula

-¿Un bicho de los que creaste?- preguntó

-No, este bicho apareció en los alrededores y lo he tenido que capturar- respondió Wesker

Una llamada en el monitor y aparece un hombre bigotudo casi calvo y con bata de médico

-¡Damas y caballeros, presten su atención, por favor, mi nombre es Willy!¡El único y original, el brillante!¡Vengo a colaborar con ustedes!(Risas)

-Hola ,¿le gustaría colaborar con nosotros para conquistar otros mundos?- preguntó Wesker

- Me gustaría pero esto es el futuro y no sé como viajar en el tiempo-

-He escuchado que los miembros de S.O.R.T consiguieron un disco para viajar en el tiempo- sugirió Juri Han

-Mis hombres lo consiguirán- colaboró

_**En los laboratorios de Lex-Corps**_

Los hombres de Lex-Corps trabajaban,mientras el grupo se preguntaba si era buena idea colaborar con Wesker

-¿Crees que es buena idea?- preguntó Bane- ... no sabemos nada de é idea de lo que vamos a hacer

-Ni idea;pero es mejor que nada- respondió Lex

Un hombre de Lex-Corps entró con fuerza y dijo:

-¡Señor Luthor, tenemos un problema!

-¿Cuál es el problema?

-¡Vengan a ver!

El grupo de Lex se fue a la sala donde estaba el portal .La sala rebozaba sobrecarga eléctrica

-¡Apagad eso!-ordenó Lex

-¡No podemos apagarlo!- habló con preocupación el hombre de Lex

-¿Qué pasa si explota el portal?-preguntó Harley Quinn

De repente el portal explotó y aparecieron las sombras de Albert Wesker y compañía.

(Continuará)


	3. Capítulo 2 El Encuentro

**CAPÍTULO 2: EL ENCUENTRO**

**En Metropólis**

Superman estaba volando por la ciudad cuando su superoído escuchó la voz de una mujer

-Me gustan los hombres con músculos- dijo una señora con pelo rosa y alas en la cabeza

-Buenas noches, señora. ¿Cómo se llama usted?- preguntó Superman

-Me llamo Morrigan Aesland- respondió la chica- soy hija de Belial y soy descediente del Reino Maika- sedujo ella mientras absorbía un poco el alma de Superman

-¿Magia?...¿Cómo?

-Soy una súcubo de 300 años de edad.

Superman se escapaba pero Morrigan le persiguía, así que utilizó la visión láser contra ella pero se transformó en muchos murciélagos. Superman utilizó su supervelocidad para escapar pero ella era muy rápida.

En la calle de Metropólis Lois Lane y Jimmy Olsen estaban haciendo las noticias cuando llegó un hombre con su cámara le dijo:

-Buenas noches, compañeros, fotógrafo de prensa.¿Os importa que saques una foto del suceso?

-No nos importa, estamos haciendo la noticia de Superman pero no sabemos quien es la mujer- respondió Lois

De repente Superman es golpeado y sin querer le dio a un cartel que se fue caer hacia los periodistas

-¡Cuidado!- exclamó Frank West

Una mano gigante cogió el cartel y apareció un hombre utilizado el poder de un anillo

-¿Os hecho una mano?- bromeó el hombre

-Gracias, Linterna Verde- agradeció Lois- Ayuda a Superman que está en peligro

Linterna Verde dejó a los periodistas y fue a ayudar a Superman

**_En Gotham City_**

Phoenix Wrigth y Maya estaban en los suburbios de Gotham

-¿Dónde estamos ?

-¡Ni idea!

Un grupo de criminales se acercaron hacia la pareja y uno de ellos dio

-¡Que linda parejita!

-¡Tomad la cartera y dejadnos en paz!- exclamó Phoenix mientras sacaba la cartera

-No queremos tu cartera... sino tu chica

-¡Alto ahí!-ordenó una voz de chica- soy agente de INTERPORL y no toleraré este crimen

-¿Agente de INTERPORL?, ¿qué va hacernos a detenernos?- dijo uno de los hombres mientras los demás se reían

En ese momento, Chun-Li pateó a los criminales con sus patadas

-Bastarda... te voy a matar- masculló uno de los criminales que estaba magullado y apuntado con la pistola hacia ella

De repente, un Batarang quitó el arma al delicuente y alguien entre las sombras le golpeó; cuando terminó se acercó hacia Chun-Li y la pareja y le dijo

-Me llamo Batman y me gustaría que me hicieses unas preguntas...

**_En Isla Paraíso_**

Diana Prince e Hipolita estaban disfrutando cuando una Amazona entró para dar información

-¡Mi señora!-dijo la Amazona mientras se inclinaba- tenemos un intruso

-¿Dónde está?- pregunto Hipolita

-En la sala- le respondió

Las tres se fueron a la sala donde había un hombre canoso y joven

-He visto muchas mujeres pero esto está bien- ironizó el chaval mientras se acercaban a las Amazonas pero ellas empuñaron sus espadas delante suya

-Vale ... con mucha calma- espetó el chaval mientras se alejaba

-Muchos no entra este lugar...¿Cuál es vuestro nombre?- preguntó Hipolita

-Me llamo Dante- el chaval le respondió

-¿Para qué nos quiere invadir?

-Yo no quiero invadir... pero si quereís luchar, estoy preparado- masculló Dante mientras empuñaba su espada

-Veo que teneís ganas de luchar... creo que mi hija puede vencerte en una batalla

Diana se acercó para enfrentarse a Dante

- Por favor... no quiero luchar contra usted; vete antes de que te puedas arrepentir- suplicó Diana

-Lo siento, señorita, pero yo no me voy ante una batalla- corrigió Dante mientras empuñaba sus pistolas

_**En Atalaya**_

Un miembro del Gobierno se encuentra en la nave frente un karateka

-¡Despierta, chaval!

-¿Dónde estamos?

-Creo que estamos en una nave espacial... aparte; yo soy Chris Redfield;¿cómo te llamas?

-Me llamo Ryu; ¿cree que es buena idea investigar?

-No sé pero no queda más remedio.

Chris Redfield y Ryu investigaron la nave pero vieron un ser verde con capa; ellos se escodieron

-Espérate aquí- musitó Chris hacia Ryu

Chris Redfield se acercó hacia el ser, le disparó pero no le afecto y el extraño ser le dijo:

- Hola Señor Redfield le estaba esperando y puede acercarse su compañero.

Ryu se acercaba y Chris espetó mientras apuntaba con su arma

-¿Quién eres?¿Cómo sabe mi nombre y mi compañero estaba escondido?

-Me llamo Detective Marciano y lo he sabido con mis poderes; se qué no sois malas personas y os puedo ayudar- respondió el ser

-¿Cómo nos podemos fiar?- preguntó Ryu

-Creéme, mis amigos y yo estamos acostumbrados a ayudar a la gente- le respondió

En ese momento suena la alarma y aparece varios Hunters.

(Continuará)


	4. Capítulo 3: Invasión

**CAPÍTULO 3:INVASIÓN**

Los chicos lucharon contra los monstruos. Chris Redfield disparó a varios monstruos, Ryu utilizo varios Shyroken y Detective Marciano usó sus poderes para derrotarlo.

A continuación recibe una llamada de la nave y aparece un chico en la pantalla.

-¡Aquí los Teen Titans! ...-saludó el chico- ... necesitamos vuestra ayuda para luchar contra unos monstruos en Nueva York

-Tranquilo, Robin, Supergirl os ayudará- le tranquilizó el Detective Marciano

**_En Nueva_ York**

Los Teen Titans lucharon contra varios Hunters, Lickers y Cerberus. El grupo estaba formado por Robin, una chica verde, un cyborg, un chico verde que se transforma en animales y una chica misteriosa con pelo azul.

Los Teen Titans utilizaba sus técnicas Robin los pateaba, el Cyborg utilizo un cañón de plasma, la chica verde cogió una farola y lo utilizo como un palo de golf, la chica misteriosa uso un conjuro para atraparlos y el chico verde se convirtió en un gorila para luchar contra los monstruos

-¿De dónde sale tanto monstruos?- preguntó el Cyborg

-No sé ; sale un montón- respondió Robin

-Chico,¿os ayudo?- preguntó Supergirl

Ella usó su visón láser contra varios monstruos.

-¡Teen Titans, reuníos!- ordenó Robin al grupo que se juntaron con Supergirl

De repente; los bichos se pararon

-¿Habeis hecho esto?- preguntó Robin pero nadie respondieron

En ese momento salió un enano vestido de rojo que derrotó a varios monstruos. Después los chicos se acercaron hacia él y la chica verde preguntó:

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Me llamo Viewtiful Joe y he venido ayudar mis amigos, los superhéroes- respondió el enano

-Gracias; yo me llamo Starfire y estos son mis amigos Robin, Raven, Chico Bestia, Cyborg y la rubia que nos acompaña se llama Supergirl

-Chicos, tenemos que ir a Atalaya dice que nos va a dar la respuesta- ordenó Robin

El grupo y Viewtiful se fueron a Atalaya

_**En Gotham City**_

-...¿Así que sois de otro mundo?- preguntó Batman

-Sí, así es- respondió Chun-Li

De repente, en la cabeza de Batman se escucha la voz de Detective

-Bruce, tenemos un problema

-¿Qué clase de problemas?

En ese momento aparece un Tyrant y empieza atacar al grupo

-¡Salid de aquí!- ordenó Batman

-No pienso abandonarte- replicó Chun-Li- te puedo ayudar

-No, tu eres una persona fuerte y quiero que ayude a ellos que estén a salvó- corrigió Batman

Chun-Li, con regañadientes, se llevó a Phoenix Wright y Maya hacia un callejón sin salida donde un Hunter les iba a matarlos pero un disparo le mató.

-¡Vamos, por aquí!-ordenó una chica pelirroja haciendo que el grupo entre en una casa abandonada.

-Gracias, por ayudarnos;¿cómo te llamas?-preguntó Maya

-Me llamo Regina y aquí estareís a salvo- respondió

_**En Isla Paraíso**_

Dante y Wonder Woman estaban luchando cuando fue interrumpido una Amazona y dijo:

- ¡Mi señora! Estamos siendo invadidas por un grupo de zombies

El combate se paró y todo que estaba en el templo miraron en el exterior

-¡Por Afrodita!¿Qué esta pasando?- espetó Hypolita

Dante se acercó hacia los zombies

-¿Qué hace ese tío?- preguntó una Amazona

-¡Let´s Rock, nena!- masculló Dante mientras empuñaba sus pistolas

-¡Amazonas!...¡Vamos a luchar contra esos seres; habrá muchas muertes pero no nos ahuyentará!

Las Amazonas y Wonder Woman ayudaron a Dante a luchar contra varios zombies; muchas chicas murieron en el combate pero vencieron en la batalla.

-Veo que sois valientes para luchar contra zombies- espetó Dante

- Gracias, señor Dante, veo que sois muy atrevido- agradeció Hipolita

- Tengo que ir a la Atalaya, he recibido un mensaje de J´onn- dijo Diana

-Te acompañaré, no sé si aparecerá más zombies- habló Dante

-Yo sé cuidarme sola- corrigió Diana- pero si quiere acompañadme , no teneís que mover durante 5 segundos

Diana y Dante fueron teletransportado hacia la Atalaya

_**En Metrópolis**_

Superman y Linterna Verde está luchando contra Morrigan, mientras en un edificio Jimmy Olsen y Frank West estaban haciendo fotos

-Vosotros sois fuerte- masculló Morrigan- pero yo lo soy más- le aplica un Soul Fist

-Ni en tus sueños; podrá vencernos-corrigió Linterna Verde; a la vez que pone un escudo gracias a su anillo

A continuación; un Licker ataca hacia ellos pero Superman le agarra de la lengua, lo tira y lo quema con su visón láser

-¿Este bicho es tuyo?- preguntó Superman hacia Morrigan

-No, creía que venía de este mundo- respondió ella

En el edificio; los periodistas son atacados por Lickers y Hunters

-¿De dónde viene tanto monstruos?- le espetó Lois

-No sé;... pero sí no nos movemos, moriremos- respondió Frank

Un Hunter se lanzó a atacar a Lois pero Superman se abalanzó hacia el bicho

Morrigan y Linterna Verde ayudaron a Superman; Morrigan hizo un _Shilthoutte Blade_ a varios Hunters y Linterna Verde usó su anillo creado una especie de armadura con con armas contra Lickers

Más tarde salió Flash que utilizo sus poderes para que varios acaben entre ellos

-¿Está todo bien?- preguntó Flash

- Sí, estamos bien. Gracias, Flash- agradeció Jimmy

Superman escuchó la voz de J´onn:

-Superman, teneís que ir a Atalaya

-Vale. Flash, Linterna Verde tenemos que ir a Atalaya y Morrigan te agradecería que nos ayudases

-Vale, os ayudaré- aceptó Morrigan

-¡Un momento!...yo también puedo ayudar- sugirió Frank

-No creo que se buena idea- calmó Superman a Frank

-He luchado contra hordas de zombies y locos psicópatas; así que yo también tengo experencia

-Yo le siento y dice la verdad- ayudó Morrigan a Frank

-Vale, que conste que avise- aceptó Superman

Frank West y Morrigan Aesland se unieron a Superman, Flash y Linterna Verde y se fueron a la Atalaya

(Continuará)


	5. Capítulo 4: Ayuda

**CAPÍTULO 4**

Los héroes estaban en Atalaya, explicaron quienes son y Detective Marciano comentó la situación:

- Buenos, sabemos que varias personaje de otros mundos han llegado a otro mundo

-Sí, pero no sabemos de donde viene esos monstruos- dijo Superman

-Yo sé de donde son...Hace 10 años fui con Jill Valentine y compañía en una mision en las montañas de Arkay pero nos encontramos con monstruos creado por UMBRELLA , también fuimos traicionado por un tío llamado Albert Wesker. Años más tarde Jill y yo somos miembros de la B.B.S.S.A- explicó Chris Redfield

-¿Qué paso con Wesker?- preguntó Batman

Chris se quedo mudo con la mirada perdida

-Esa Jill,¿era más que una compañera?- preguntó Ryu

-Sé que lo siente, pero no es tu culpa-Morrigan le tranquilizó

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó con impaciencia Flash

-Años más descubrimos que Wesker estaban en la mansión Spencer, peleamos y él casi me mata pero Jill se sacrificó. No descubrimos ningún cadáver- siguió Chris

-Entonces si ese Wesker está muerto... ¿quién esta creando esos monstruos?- preguntó Robin

-No sé, habrá que investigar- respondió Chris

-Hay un tipo que sabrá lo que está pasando; iremos tú, Dante, Wonder Woman y yo- comentó Superman

- Yo me tengo que ir a Gotham... he dejado personas de otro mundo- dijo Batman

-Nosotros te ayudaremos- sugirió Robin en represantación de los Teen Titans

-No, vosotros teneís que ayudar a Flash y Linterna Verde a salvar a la gente- negó Batman

-...Pero nosotros no somos de este mundo , pero te vamos a ayudar- corrigió Ryu

-Vale, pero me teneís que hacer caso- aceptó Batman

Los héroes se divideron hacia su destino

_**En Lex Corps**_

El grupo formado por Superman, Supergirl, Wonder Woman, Chris, Dante estaban en las afueras del laboratorio

-En la azotea está el dueño de la empresa...- explicó Superman

- Vale, ¿cómo subiremos ahí?- preguntó Chris

- No, mejor quedaros vosotros aquí

Superman voló hacia la azotea pero no estaba por ninguna parte, así que usó su visión de rayos-x y veía que estaba en una habitación a Lex Luthor, mal herido y así que Superman entró por una ventana y le dijo

-Veo que has tenido, algún problema- masculló Superman

- Aggh...No tenía que haber hecho ese trato...

-¿Qué trato?

Mientras en la calle, los demás estaban esperando

-Es muy raro- musitó Diana

-Raro, ¿por qué?- preguntó Chris

-Está todo la calle en silencio

De repente, un cohete fue lanzado hacia ellos pero Supergirl los protegió.

-¿De dónde ha salido?- preguntó Dante

En ese momento aparece , encima del camión, un monstruo con lanzacohetes

-¿Qué es esa cosa?- espetó Supergirl

-Según los informes de Jill, es un némesis , un monstruo muy peligroso- respondió Chris

-Pues mejor le vamos a arreglar esa cara- masculló Dante

Dante y Chris dispararon varias veces hacia el monstruo, después Wonder Woman le pega un puñetazo que lo lanza hacia Supergirl donde un cogió una farola y lo bateó hacia un camión

-Eso ha sido muy fácil- comentó Supergirl

Los téntaculos de Némesis agarraron a ella pero voló y se cayó hacia dejandole incosciente el monstruo, después Superman le golpeó enviandolo muy lejos

-¿Estaís todos bien?- preguntó Superman

-Sí, estamos todo bien- respondió Wonder Woman

- He estado hablando con Lex..., me ha dicho que habían varias personas y que uno de ellas es el señor Wesker-explicó Superman

-¿No estaba Wesker muerto?- preguntó Dante

-No, siempre se me escapa- respondió Chris

-Tenemos que ir a una isla ha investigar- explicó Superman

El grupo se fueron finalmente hacia la isla

_**En Gotham City**_

Regina y compañía estaban en la casa y ella revisaba en los alrededores

-No hay moros en la costa

El grupo salieron pero se escondieron y vieron unos criminales llevandose unos bidones peligrosos.

-¡Quedaros aquí!- mandó Regina en voz baja

Ella se acercó hacia un camión donde había criminales, apuntó hacia ellos y ordenó:

-¡Alto ahí!

Un delicuente atacó hacia atras con una barra de metal y preguntó

-¿De dónde sale esta mujer?- preguntó el criminal

-No sé, pero mejor matarla- respondió otro criminal

El criminal encañonó hacia Regina pero Chun-Li le dio una patada hacia él. Mientras Chun-Li golpeaban a los criminales; Phoenix Wright y Maya ayudaron a rescatar a Regina

-¿Estas bien?- preguntó Maya

-Estoy bien- tranquilizó Regina

Chun-Li terminó con los criminales y el grupo se puso a indagar los bidones

-Esa pegatina es de algo tóxico- comentó Regina

-Mejor es que no abramos y espéramos- dijo Phoenix

-Veo sangre fresca ydulce- dijo una voz misteriosa masculina

En la calle había un rubio enmascarado y un boxeador afroaméricano

-¡Vega, Balrog! ...¿Qué haceís aquí?- espetó Chun-Li

-¿Lo conoces?- preguntó Maya a Chun-Li

-No estamos aquí, sino recibimos órdenes de recoger el disco de 3 ª energía- respondió Vega

- Así que dadnos lo nuestro- ordenó Balrog

- Si quereís el disco... tenéis que quitarmelos- masculló Regina

(Continuará)


	6. Capítulo 5: Trampa

**CAPITULO 5: TRAMPA**

Regina apuntó con su metralleta pero Vega cortó el arma con sus cuchillas y Balrog iba a golpear a ella pero Chun-Li le paró .

-¡No te metas en esto!- masculó Vega

En ese momento, una bomba de humo apareció de la nada y los malos tosían.

-¿De dónde viene eso?- preguntó Balrog

Balrog y Vega recibieron golpes por todos lados.

-Mejor que apartaís de ella- respondió una voz masculina

-¿Quién eres?- preguntó Vega

Era Batman y compañía, Ryu le golpea a Balrog y Morrigan le da una patada a Vega

-Bastardos... esto no que quedará asi- masculló Balrog , malherido , escapandose con Vega de la situación.

-Gracias, Batman por salvarnos y también me alegro que esten Ryu y Morrigan- agradeció Chun-Li

-¿Os conoceís?- preguntó Regina

-Batman, hemos encontrado unos bidones radioactivos- comentó Maya

Batman indago en los bidones y vio un logotipo de Umbrella

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Frank

-Hay que llamar a Chris- respondió Batman

En el cielo Dante,Chris y Wonder Woman estaba en el avión de ella;llamó en su intercomunicador

-Diana, ¿está Chris contigo?- preguntó Batman

-Sí, estoy aquí- respondió Chris

-Hemos encontrado un logotipo extraño, te envío una foto en tu intercomunicador

- Sí, es de UMBRELLA, nosotros iremos a una isla

- Gracias. -colgó su intercomunicador

-Tenemos que dejar a ello en un lugar seguro- dijo Chun-Li

-Le dejaremos en Atalaya-

-Yo me iré con ellos- expresó Regina

-Vale, es lo mejor, tengo un compañero que os cuidará.

Regina , Phoenix y Maya se fueron a Atalaya, mientras el grupo de Batman se quedaron con Chun-Li a investigar

-¿Qué es esa caja?- preguntó Ryu

Batman abrió la caja y en ella salía un montón de humo que hizo que el grupo se desmayará.

_**En una isla del Pacífico**_

El grupo de Superman llegaron a la isla

-¡Por fin, tierra firme!- bromeó Dante

-Escuchad..., ese tío es muy peligroso y no dudará matar a quien se interponga en su camino- explicó Chris

-Tranquilo Chris, ya estamos acostumbrados con ese tipo de gente- dijo Diana

-Oye, ...¿no oleís a pescado?- preguntó Dante

Un puño aparece por detras de Chris pero Superman lo paró, después Chris y Dante apuntaron hacia el extraño

-Tranquilo, es compañero nuestro- calmó Superman- ¿que te trae hacia aquí, Aquaman?

-He venido porque las aguas hay algo en las extrañas- le respondió

-¿Por qué nos indagamos en ese hángar?- preguntó Supergirl

Ellos se acercaron y se encontraron con una puerta con códigos

-Tardaré un poco en descubrir la contraseña- comentó Chris mientras intentaba adivinar la contraseña

-Permítame, que te ayude -dijo Supergirl

Chris se apartó y ella quemó el circuito de la contraseña para abrir por fin la puerta. Entraron en el edificio y vieron con sorpresa que recordaba un laboratorio

Un video salió en la pantalla de ordenador

-Bienvenido señores, me llamo Albert Wesker, vengo a decir que me alegra conquistar en este mundo.

-¡Wesker, sal y da la cara!- gritó Chris

-En este momento no puedo estar contigo, Chris.

-Sr. Wesker no sé lo quiere con nuestro mundo, pero no te lo permíteremos- comentó Superman

-Usted debe ser ese tal Superman, tengo una sorpresa para tí.

Por detrás de Wesker aparece Lex Luthor y dice:

-Hola, Superman , te extraña que hago con Lex, todo forma parte de nuestro plan. Mientras vosotros investigaís, nosotros ponemos trampa.

Las puertas del hangar se cerraban, sonó la alarma y Superman y Supergirl se debilitaban por la kryptonita

-Sacadnos... de aquí- masculló Supergirl

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Chris

-La Kryptonita es la debilidad de Superman y Supergirl- respondió Diana

-Nos gustaría pero tenemos trabajo que hacer- se despidió Albert Wesker

La tele se apaga y en otras puertas aparecían otros monstruos

_**En Metropólis**_

Los Teen Titans estaban ayudando con Linterna Verda y Flash rescatando varias personas

-Aquí estaís a salvo- dijo Flash mientras rescataba una mujer con su hija,

-¿De dónde salió tanto fuego?- preguntó Chico-Bestia

-Mira, allí- respondió Robin

En el cielo, apareció un demonio rojo quemando toda la ciudad

-Gññña Gñña Gñña- dijo el demonio

-Creo que está hablando- se extrañó Linterna Verde

-Esperad, aquí- dijo Starfire mientras se aproximaba hacia el demonio

Ella tocó con su mano la piel del demonio, después esté preguntó

-¿Qué está haciendo?

-Estoy aprendiendo tu idioma. Soy Starfire, por favor, ¿podrías dejar de atacar a nuestra ciudad?

-Soy Firebrand, soy un guerrero de mi ciudad natal Eutraria y no tengo que intención de parar

-Pues entonces, lo haremos por las malas.

-No creo, no estoy sólo, tengo mis compañeros.

En la ciudad había un montón de demonios, atacando a varias personajes. Los héroes ayudaron a rescatar a varias personas

-Esto es sólo el principio- masculló Firebrand

Firebrand fue atacado por un misil y espetó

-¿Quién ha sido?

En la calle había dos chicas en una moto, una era rubia vestido de negro y otra es morena con un lanzamisiles.

(Continuará)


	7. Capitulo 6: Nuevos héroes

**CAPITULO 6**

-Mira Trish, vamos a acabar con esos demonios- dijo la chica morena

-Todo va a hacer un espéctaculo, Lady- bromeó Trish

Las dos corrian con la misma moto. mientras Lady disparaba hacia los demonios.

A Continuación ambos saltaron de la moto y Trish utilizo sus poderes eléctricos para provocar una explosión contra esos seres.

-¡Maldición- espetó Firebrand-¡Esto me la paguereís!

Starfire le golpeó muy fuerte, haciendo caer hacia el suelo y le advertió

-¡Ríndete ahora!

-¡Jamás!

Ambos lucharon , se tiraron bolas de fuego, pero Firebrand fue derrotado por Linterna Verde que le creó una jaula para él

-Gracias, por ayudarnos- agradeció Linterna Verde-¿quiénes soís?

-Yo me llamo Lady y ella se llama Trish

-Ambas somos cazademonios

-¿Entonces conoceís a Dante?- preguntó Raven

-Sí, ¿sabeís dónde está?- preguntó Lady

-Nos está ayudando a salvar el mundo- contestó Robin- si quereís colaborar con nosotros

-Sí no hay remedio...- Dijo Trish con sorna

En ese momento, la llamada del intercomunicador de Linterna Verde sonó:

-Soy J´onn , el grupo de Batman ha desaparecido teneís encontrarlo

-¿No puedes ayudarles Superman?

-No, ahora en este momento, está ocupado.

-Vale iremos. Tenemos que ir a Gotham,¿Cyborg nos puedes ayudarnos?

-Puedo abrir un portal con las coordenadas.

Abrió un portal hacia Gotham y todos entraron hacia allí.

-Bonito lugar- ironizó Lady

En el callejón se escuchaba un tío bigotudo peleandose contra un criminal y este masculló

-¡Maldito!...Esta vez te mataré

-Ya me enfrentado gente de canalla- le respondió el tío

Él le hace un Suplex al criminal y le dejó

-¡Alto o disparo!- ordenó un criminal que estaba apuntado con una escopeta

El criminal fue noqueado por una especie de mujer-gato

-Gracias- agradeció el tío

-De nada- respondió la mujer-gato

Los héroes se acercaron y Flash preguntó:

-¿Quiénes soís?

-Yo me llamo Mike Haggar, alcalde de Metro City...

-...Y yo soy Felicia y soy una Darkstalkers

-¿Cómo Morrigan?- preguntó Starfire

-Sí, ¿sabeís dónde está?

-Para eso hemos venido nosotros para encontrarla junto con más gente- respondió Linterna Verde

-¿Quereís ayudarnos a buscar?- preguntó Flash

-Vale, acepto-aceptó Felicia

-Yo iré con una condición, que alguién de vosotros me venceís en un duelo- Mike retó al grupo pero nadie aceptó

-Yo acepto- un chica rubia acompañada con un especie de Robin Hood

-¿Una chica? Bueno esto no va durar mucho-

-Pobre, la que le espera- masculló el arquero

La pelea empezó a dominar para Mike pero ella esquivaba bien los golpes

-Eres buena- masculló Mike

Entonces Mike cogió una barra de hierro pero ella le cogió de la mano y le noqueó con varias patadas

-Vale, acepto. Si que eres fuerte- se rindió Mike con el cuerpo magullado-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Me llamo Canario Negro y mi compañero es Flecha Verde


	8. Capitulo 7: Payasadas

**CAPITULO 7: PAYASADAS**

-¡Despierta, murcielagito!- sonó una voz femenina

Batman se despierta encandenado junto a Ryu,Chun-Li y Viewtiful Joe en lo alto de noche.

-¡Je, je, je!.¿Ya te has despertado Batman?¿Quiénes son tus amigos?- preguntó Joker ironizando

- No tengo para tus juegos. ¿Qué estas tramando?- preguntó Batman con el ceño fruñido

-Deberías calmarte, ¿crees que lo hago por placer?

-¡Dejadme, que os patearé vuestros traseros!- expresó Viewtiful Joe

-Debería calmar a tu chico es muy ansioso

-¿Dónde esta Morrigan y Frank?- preguntó Chun-Li

-Está en una sala aparte- respondió Harley Quinn

**_En una sala aparte_**

-¡Despertaros!- dijó una voz masculina

En la sala aparece Frank y Morrigan encandenados junto a dos secuaces de Joker

-¿Dónde estamos?- preguntó Frank aun inconsciente

-Soís prisioneros del Joker y vamos a jugar un poco con vosotros.

-Lo siento, no me gustan los payasos

Los secuaces se rían de lo que dijo cuando uno de ellos le golpeo en el estómago

-Ahora me toca a mí con la nena.- dijo otro secuaz que se acercó junto a Morrigan

-¿Sabes?... A mi me gusta los payasos- Morrigan coqueteó con el criminal

-Veo que le gustas- comentó otro criminal

En ese momento absorbe todo el alma del secuaz dejándolo sólo con el esqueleto

-¡¿Pero qué?!- se asombró el otro criminal

A Morrigan le salió unos tentáculos que le empalaron su cuerpo.

Más tarde, ella arranca sus cadenas con facilidad e iba a ayudar a Frank West y éste dijo dubitativo:

-No sé si darte las gracias o salir pitando...

-No me dé las gracias hasta que salgamos de aquí.

Las cadenas de Frank fueron quitadas y otro criminal noqueó a Morrigan con una barra de hierro y después preguntó:

-¿Cómo habeís salido de ahí?

-No creo que seas de tu importancia

-Debería cerrar tu bocazas, por eso me ocuparé de tí.

-No creas que me asustas, granduñón.

El combate empezó el criminal le atacó con el tubo pero él se apartó;entonces el criminal le tiró a Frank hacia unas cajas de cartón y allí se encuentra con una pistola

-¡Alto!- ordenó Frank apuntando hacia el criminal

El criminal se lanzó pero Frank dispara y mata al criminal con una pistola falsa que le clavó una bandera en su corazón

-¿Estas bien?-preguntó Frank

-Sí, no me lo esperaba.

-Hay veo mi cámara y varios objetos; eso debe ser de Batman.

-Veo en el pasillo que varios criminales ; ¿cómo iremos?

-Tengo una idea.

Frank se disfrazó de unos de los secuaces y cogió un saco para guardar su cámara y los objetos de Batman y un arma; mientras Morrigan metían unos grilletes en sus muñecas y se lo colocaba por detrás para fingir ser atrapada.

-¿Estas preparado?

-Sí; estoy preparado

Frank sale apuntando hacia Morrigan, se paseó por los pasillos y vio una puerta donde estaban unos secuaces

-¡Alto!¿quién anda ahí?- le espetó uno de los secuaces

-El Joker me ha dicho que lleve a la rehén y unas cosas

-Vale, puede pasar.

Frank West y Morrigan cuando de repente otro secuaz le ordenó

- ¡Alto!

La tensión se palpaba en el ambiente; Morrigan apretaban sus puños para preparar atacar y Frank

- Necesitas una mochila, ese saco se está rompiendo..- le dijo el secuaz dandole una mochila

-Muchas gracias-agradeció Frank que guardó los objetos en la mochila

Al final entraron ellos entraron por la puerta para ir hacia la sala donde estaba los demás.

_**En una sala**_

-¿Cuáles son tus planes?- inquirió Batman

- Buenos, sabes que hemos sido invadido por criaturas; pero yo utilizaré en mi favor, utilizando las mezclas del virus y del Titán.

-Estás loco- comentó Ryu

-Sí, lo sé, ya me lo han dicho más gente. Tengo una sorpresa para vosotros; por favor, Harley abre el portal

Varios secuaces de Joker lleva atado a un zombi gigante pero éste los mata y dice:

-Solomon Grundy en Lunes nació, el Martes se bautizó y el miércoles se casó.

Los héroes intentaba sacar de las cadenas , pero les costaban

-Solomon, diviértete.- masculló Joker

Morrigan aparece de repente para ayudar a los héroes y dijo

- Mejor que jueges conmigo, granduñón

-¿Quién es ella?- le espetó Harley

-¡Batman, toma esto!- expresó Frank tirandole su batcinturón

-No me gusta que me interrumpe la fiesta- Joker frució su ceño

-Tranquilo J; yo me ocuparé de él- masculló Harley llevándose su gran maza

-Grundy no le gusta mujer- murciélago, Grundy machacar- expresó Solomon

-Tranquilo esto va a ser muy rápido- masculló Morrigan

Mientras en los pasillos, Harley buscaba a Frank con su gran mazo y dijo

-¡Yuju!;¿dónde estás? ,seas quien seas

Entonces Frank le golpea por las rodillas pero ella le golpea con el mazo

-No sé quien es usted; pero no te vas a meter los asuntos del señor J- masculló Harley mientras se preparaba su golpe final

-¿Por qué no miras el pajarito?- ironizó Frank que fotografió con flash haciéndole cegar para luego golpear y dejar inscociente

_**En la sala**_

Morrigan Aesland y Solomon Grundy está peleando, mientras

-Eres muy lento, granduñón- masculló Morrigan mientras usaba _Valquirie Turn_

-¡Grundy, enfandar!¡Grundy aplastar!- gritó Solomon mientras se protegía

Solomon cogió de la cabeza de Morrigan y le golpeó contra el suelo

-¡Me toca!- masculló Morrigan mientra se levantaba con la boca

Morrigan prepara su _Darkness Illusion_ para acabar con Solomon

-¿Dos mujeres-murciélagos? Solomon dudoso- masculló Solomon

-Tranquilo, te voy a refrescar- dijó Morrigan con sorna

Morrigan usó _Darkness Illusion _para matar a Solomon que, sin querer, golpea contra una poste que sujetaba las escaleras donde estaba el Joker haciendóle caer.

Los héroes que se liberaron de las cadenas se acercaron con Morrigan hacia el Joker y éste dijo

-¿No golpeareís a un hombre con gafas?- ironizó el Joker que se puso unas gafas

Bird Lady salió de una ventana y derrotó a los héroes con facilidad, después se llevó al Joker y salieron por otra ventana

-¿Quién era ella?- preguntó Ryu

-Chicos,¿qué os has pasado?- preguntó Frank que llevaba a Harley a punta de escopeta

-¿Quién es ella?- preguntó Batman hacia Harley; agarrándola de su ropa

-¿De qué me hablas?- le espetó Harley

-La "Chica-pájaro" que se llevó al Joker- insistió Chun-Li

-No sé; no tengo ni idea, lo único que sé es que trabaja para Wesker

-Déjala tiene razón; su mente dice la verdad- dijo Morrigan calmando la situación

El grupo de Linterna y compañía entraron en la sala y Flash preguntó

-Chicos, ¿estaís aquí?

-Sí, estamos aquí- respondió Ryu

-¿El Joker?- preguntó Robin

-Se escapó- respondió Batman

- ¡Morrigan!- expresó Felicia

-¡Felicia!- expresó Morrigan

-¿Estas bien?

-Ya sabes que siempre estoy bien.

-¿Qué haces con un traje del secuaz del Joker?- preguntó Starfire

- Sobrevivir; como he hecho toda mi vida-respondió Frank

-Ya hemos detenido a los secuaces del Joker- expresó Linterna

-Vale, llevaremos a ellos a Aliso Arkham; mientras alguien busca a Superman-masculló Batman

-Yo iré a buscarlos-Flash aceptó la idea

Al final los héroes se llevaron a Harley Quinn y sus secuaces al Arkham mientras Flash corrió en busca de Superman

(Continuará)


	9. Capitulo 8: La Isla de Los Horrores

**CAPITULO 8**

_**En una isla del **__**Pacífico**_

Los héroes están atrapados ; Superman y Supergirl está siendo debilitados mientras los demás son atacados por varios monstruos

-¿Te quedas mucho Chris?- preguntó Dante mientras luchaba contra varios monstruos

-Ya queda poco- respondió Chris mientras buscaba la contraseña para abrir las puertas

-¡Vamos, venid a por mí!- gritó Aquaman contra los monstruos

Aquaman clavó su tridente a unos de los monstruos y después levanto y le tiró contra ellos

-Ya llevamos más de media hora con el asunto..- masculló Wonder Woman

Ella utilizaba su lazo para agarrar a un monstruo y después golperarlo contra él mismo que provocó un agujero en el techo

-Kal-El; mira una salida- musitó Supergirl hacia Superman

Ambos se fueron al agujero pero un Licker cogió con su lengua una de las piernas de Supergirl

-¡Quitáte de tus sucias zarpas de ella!- masculló Dante que cortó la lengua del Licker con su espada

-¡Ya está!- dijo Chris

Las puertas se abrían y no aparecían más monstruos en la sala; después se abrió unas puertas que eran un montecargas

-Me imagino que debemos entrar allí- masculló Dante

-Espera que Superman y Supergirl están aun débiles- dijo Chris

-Ya estamos recuperado, podemos entrar-inquirió Superman

-Ese Wesker... tiene muy mala leche- masculló Supergirl mientras apretaba uno de sus puños

-Tranquila Kara..., ya sabemos como es- le tranquilizó Diana

-Buenos, vamos a entrar- dijo Chris

El grupo entraron en el montecargas y Chris pulsó el botón; el montecargas bajó y en ese momento los héroes

-¡Por Hera!- le espetó Diana

-¡Por las barbas de Rao!- se asombró Supergirl

En las profundidades del océano había una especie de laboratorio secreto con grandes pasillos de cristal

-Es un insulto a las profundidades- masculló Aquaman, enfadado

-No; es un insulto a la sociedad- corrigió Chris

El montecargas llegó a la última planta; las puertas se abría y se encontró con varios soldados en el pasillo.

-Hay mucha gente, ¿cómo pasaremos sin llamar la atención?- preguntó Dante

-Dejáme a mí- inquirió Diana

Dos hombres armados estaban en las puertas del montecargas; ella agarró a uno de ellos y él otro la siguió y Superman le noqueó

-Tenemos a dos,¿ por qué no poneís los trajes?- musitó Diana hacia Chris

La boca del criminal que tiene agarrado abrió la boca como si fuera una concha e iba atacar hacia Wonder Woman; pero un disparo de Chris le reventó la cabeza

-¿Qué ha sido eso?- le espetó Dante

-Los informes de un compañero me dijeron que eran unas plagas; personas son controladas sin ningún conocimiento que mata a cualquier persona

Superman vio al cuerpo de la otra persona, a través de su visión de rayos X, una plaga

-Si le quemo el bicho..., no será controlado- masculló Superman

-Inténtalo, pero no creo que sirva de nada- corrigió Chris

Superman usó de visión láser para quemar la plaga; pero el cuerpo vaporizó

-Tienes razón, ha sido un grave error- se disculpó Superman

-Tranquilo, hiciste lo que pudiste- le tranquilizó Diana

-Tengo un plan; Supergirl y Wonder Woman vaís con Chris y Dante mientras Superman y yo, ocuparemos de ellos- comentó Aquaman

Los rayos de visión calorífica golpearon contra varios criminales; Aquaman atizó con sus puños contra los malos.

Mientras los demás van por del pasillo, Supergirl preguntó:

-¿Alguna idea a dónde vamos a ir?

-Tenemos que ir al centro del laboratorio; allí sabremos algunas respuestas- respondió Chris

Abrieron a una puerta y en ella había otro entraron pero aparecieron unos láseres y las puertas se cerraron.

-¡Atrás!- gritó Chris

Los héroes esquivaron los láseres y Supergirl inquirió:

-Tranquilos, yo me ocupo

Ella quemó el circuito de los láseres con su visión calorífica ; los láseres se desactivaron al instante.

-Gracias, Kara- agradeció Dante

Los héroes entraron en la final del pasillo y allí sólo había un asiento

-¡¿Todo esto por una silla?!- le espetó Diana

-Deber haber algún interruptor por alguna parte- indicó Chris mientras lo buscaba

-¿Sabeís ?...Después de tanto ejercicio, mejor me sentaré- masculló Dante

-¿No te irás a sentar?- preguntó Supergirl

Dante se sentó y la pared que estaba detrás de él se abrió ; en él se encontraban un laboratorio con grandes vainas

-¿Qué demonios esta pasando?- se asombró Chris

-¡Chris! ¡Ven aquí!- expresó Diana indicando a una pantalla

-¿Proyecto P.N.30?... ¿sabes algo de esto?- preguntó Supergirl a Chris

-No tengo ni idea..., pero habrá que pulsar el botón

Chris pulsó el botón y en el video se veían los ojos cerrados de una chica rubia metida en lo que parece una cápsula, después ella se despertó y finalmente se acabó el video

"¿Quién será ella?"-pensó Chris

Por detrás alguién cogió al cuello de Chris; resulta que era Bane preparando para romperle a Chris y expresó

-¡Te voy a partir el espinazo!

Él lo hace pero llega tarde, Superman recorgió a Chris antes de que le destrozara

-¿Éstas bien?- preguntó Superman

-Estoy bien...¿ quién era él?- preguntó Chris

-Me llamo Bane y vengo a deternete...además tu amiga Jill viene a saludarte-ironizó Bane

-¡¿Cómo te atreves?!- Chris expresó con ira contra Bane intentando lanzar contra él

Los demás le pararon y Dante le insistió

-Cálmate, tío,sólo es para atacarte

-Déjame, que yo me ocupo de él- comentó Diana

-Señorita, ¿qué deseas que prepare?- masculló Bane

-Debería de entregarte, antes de que seas perjudicado- Diana le corrigió

-Lo siento, pero no escucho a las mujeres.

Bane sacó de su espalda una ametralladora y disparó contra ella; pero fue rechazado por los brazaletes de ella

-Bien, pues vamos a jugar duro

Bane usó su dispositivo para aumentar su musculatura

-¿Qué está haciendo?- preguntó Chris

-Aumenta su masa muscular para luchar- contestó Superman

Bane dio varios puñetazos pero ella lo esquivaba; ella cogió con su lazo y le tiró hacia el suelo. Después él se levanta ,cogió una de las capsulas y le tiro hacia ella; pero Diana le dio una patada y fue golpeado que casi le hace caer de la plataforma.

Entonces Wonder Woman ella coge de la mano y le tira hacia atrás contra el , finalmente, se rindió y Chris se acercó y preguntó

-¿Dónde esta Wesker?

-No te le pienso decir

Chris apuntó su pistola a su cabeza y amenazó

-¡Dime donde está o sino te dejo frito!

-Creo que debería apartate- Superman intentó calmar la situación

-¡Apartate, tú! Esto es un asunto personal

-Chris, por favor, cálmate- inquirió Supergirl

-¡No, éste sabe algo o tendré que hacerlo por las malas!

-No te dejaré que hagas daño- insistió Superman

Chris se puso furioso y disparó contra Superman

-Por favor, a mi no me afecta las balas

-Lo siento; os pido disculpas por mi comportamiento- Chris se calmó en ese momento

-Tengo un remedio... tengo una cuerda que nos pueda ayudar- comentó Wonder Woman enseñando su cuerda

-¡¿Una cuerda?!- le espetó Chris

-Sí, esta cuerda no es nada normal... es inrrompible y la persona que está atada en él te dira la verdad

Diana puso la cuerda alrededor de Bane y ella le preguntó

-¿Dónde está Wesker?

-No está aquí, está por una parte de Japón- la cuerda hizo que Bane le respondiera

-¿Japón? Tenemos que hablar con los demás- comentó Superman

-Jill puede que esté ahí- siguió Bane-¿podría quitarme la cuerda?

-Jill no puede estar allí; esta muerta- le corrigió Chris

-Escuché a Wesker hablar alguien con Jill- otra vez la cuerda hizo que Bane le respondiera

-¡Levántate!-le ordenó Wonder Woman

Una voz de computadora sonó y dijo:

"5 minutos para la autodestrucción"

-¿Qué ocurre ?- preguntó Dante

-Olvidé decir que llevaba un control de autodestrucción

Supergirl cogió a Dante y Chris ;Wonder Woman se llevó a Bane y se llevaron lejos.

Aquaman todavía siguía enfrentandose contra enemigos

-No podreís derrotar al rey de Atlantis

Superman le cogió a Aquaman y le dijo:

-Lo siento; su majestad , tenemos que ir muy lejos

La explosión destruyó todo el laboratorio submarino y la se metió con Bane en el aviión y despegó

-Eso ha ido de un pelo...- masculló Dante

-Sí.. es verdad- le respondio Chris

-¡Eh! Aquí- gritó alguien

-Mira, si es Barry- comentó Diana

Flash en la orilla de la otra isla y dijo:

-Os estaba buscando por todas partes; ya sé más o menos lo que enfrentamos

-Nosotros, también; tenemos que dejar antes Bane en Arkham City- le respondió Superman

-Vale... vosotros dos, sujetad fuerte- ordenó Superman hacia Dante y Chris que voló con su supervelocidad

_**En un laboratorio secreto**_

Wesker estaba mirando por el monitor las noticias de la tele

-Veo que esos superhéroes ... van a dar muchos problemas- murmuró Wesker

-Si todos esos superhéroes no nos deja en paz; ¿cómo conquistaremos este mundo?- preguntó Juri Han

-Yo tengo compañeros "especiales" que nos podría ayudar- respondió Lex Luthor

En ese momento llegaron Balrog y Vega y éste último dijo

-¡ ! Tenemos malas noticias... hemos sido atacado por gente disfrazada

- Me habeís desilusianado; tendré que hacerlo yo sólo- bisbiseó Mr. Bison

-¿Qué pasa ? Tus discípulos no puede coger un simple disco- dijo Juri Han con sorna

-Tal vez puedo ayudar... Tengo un portal donde está la estación de superhéroes- sugirió Lex

-Vale, Mr Bison y Juri Han irán por el disco mientras Vega y Balrog te acompañará- aceptó Wesker

Al intanste Bird Lady volvió con el Joker; le dejó en el suelo y éste parloteó:

-Veo que éste tu hogar... Es un poco frío

- No me gustan las personas chistosas; pero tengo planes para tí...-dijo Wesker con una sonrisa malvada

(Continuará)


	10. CAPÍTULO 9: INVASIÓN EN LA ATALAYA

**CAPÍTULO 9**

Phoenix Wrighy y Maya estaban con el Detective Marciano mirando a La Tierra en la Atalaya y ella musitó

-¿Sabes? Yo también tengo poderes pero no tan espectacular para salvar a la gente

-Un poder no tiene que ser espectacular; un poder es intentar ayudar a la gente sin ningún interés- le corrigió el Detective

-Gracias J´onn, por tu apoyo

Detective Marciano se percató de que alguien y mandó a ellos

-Escondeos en un lugar seguro

-Veo que esta nave espacial es tuya- murmuró Mr. Bison que apareció de la nada

-Tu maldad es horrible, pero no os daré lo que quereís

- No es una opción

Mr. Bison empezó atacando con _Head Press_ pero Detective Marciano atravesó el suelo esquivando su ataque; entonces Juri Han le dió una patada en la cabeza y preguntó con una sonrisa malvada

-Hola ; ¿estás buscando tu casa?

El Detective usó sus poderes telekinécticos tirando objetos pero ella la esquivaba con facilidad.

Ella utilizó _Kaisen Dankairiku_ contra él y le murmuró antes de acabar:

-¿Sabes? eres muy fuerte para ser un tipo verde

Finalmente el Detective cayó contra el suelo

El pie de Juri Han lo pusó en el cuerpo de Detective Marciano y preguntó

-¿Dónde está el disco de 3ª energía?

-No os lo diré

Apareció con Phoenix Wright y Maya, ambos atrapado, y mandó:

-¡Dadnos o tus amigos sufrirán!

-No le dé o sino acabaras con nosotros- gritó Phoenix Wright.

- No me quedas más remedio... lo haré- masculló Detective con regañadientes

-Buen chico, ¿dónde está?- preguntó Juri Han

- Está en la sala principal de la estación, hay que subir

.Vamonos; pero si haces un truco, acabaré con ellos.-amenazó

El grupo caminaba mientras el Detective Marciano usó su telepatía para contactar

_**En Gotham City**_

Nuestros héroes habían dejado a Harley Quinn en Arkham Ayslum

-¡Guau, quiero derrotar villanos, patear delicuentes!- mostró Viewtiful Joe su entusiasmo

-Veo que el chaval está animado- masculló Oliver

En ese momento llegó Supergirl con Chris y Dante y éste último le espetó!

-¡Guau, si que eres una chica rápida!

-¡Dante!- gritó Lady- ¿dónde estabas tú mientras recibiamos tus facturas?

-Me imagino comiendo pizza- masculló Trish

-Bueno... estaba ayudando a mi amigo se llama Chris

-¿Así que tu sabes de lo que pasa?- preguntó Regina

-Sé algo más- respondió Chris

-Nosotros también sabemos algo más- añadió Batman

-¿Dónde está Superman?- preguntó Ryu

El avión que conducía Wonder Woman llegó junto a Superman, Aquaman y Flash

-¡Vamos!- expresó ella que se llevó a Bane a la prisión

-Pareces que somos más- se asombró Flash

-¿Sabeís algo más?- preguntó Superman

-Sabemos que el Joker mezcla el Titán con un virus; ¿y vosotros?- respondió Batman

-Nos hemos encontrado con Wesker y a lo mejor tenemos que ir a investigar

-Superman; la Atalaya está siendo invadida- dijo el Detective Marciano con su telepatía

-Hal, tenemos que ir a la Atalaya hay problemas- habló Superman hacia Linterna Verde

-Voy a acompañarte- le respondió

-¡Un momento! Habeís dicho que en ese lugar hay problemas pero yo he dejado a gente allí porque creía que ibar ser salvada y no voy a dejarlo sin salvarlos- expresó Regina

-¿Y tú quien eres?- preguntó Hal

-Me llamo Regina , agente S.O.R.T, tengo que ir ayudarlos

-Bueno, pero que Raven que te acompañes en caso de peligro- aceptó Superman

Raven se acercó juntó a ella y dijo

-Sujétate

Ambas fueron teletransportada hacia la Atalaya

**_En Atalaya_**

En la sala de la estación Phoenix Wright, Maya y Detective Marciano atrapados por Juri Han y Mr. Bison

-Así que está aquí- masculló Juri Han

-¡Dádnos el disco!- mandó

El Detective Marciano le dió al disco con malas ganas

-Gracias, chico- agradeció Juri Han

Las chicas aparecieron de repente y Regina preguntó

-¿Qué haceís con mi disco?

-Así que eso es tuyo- respondió Juri Han

-Devolved eso o sino no quereís pasar algo malo- amenazó Raven

-Nadie me dice lo que tengo que hacer-Mr. Bison le corrigió

Ël utilizó su _Psyco Ball_ pero Raven usó sus poderes para evitarlo; luego Regina disparó con su metralleta hacia él pero Mr. Bison aplicó su _Bison Warp _ y golpeo contra ellas.

-Es muy rápido...- balbuceó Regina

- Eh, chicas, me toca- masculló Juri Han delante de ellas dandole una patada contra ellas

-¿Sabes lo que debemos de hacer?- preguntó Regina

-Sí, lo sé- respondió Raven

Mientras Regina se enfrentó contra Juri Han y Raven contra Mr. Bison, J´onn escondió a Phoenix Wright y Maya en un lugar seguro

-Jóvenes revoltosos, no podeís contra mi poder- dijo Mr. Bison mientras usa Psycho Crusher

-Tu maldad no se puede tolerar y yo te detendré- replicó Raven que esquivo su ataque

-Chica, debería calmarte, no es bueno que te sulfures- masculló Juri Han esquivaba las balas con rápidez

-Sí no cogeís cosas de otra gente no me cabrearía- respondió Regina cambiando a su porra eléctrica

Juri Han esquivaba los ataques pero uno de ellos le dió y cayó rendida

-¡Rendíte!- ordenó Regina

-¡Jamas!

El ojo de Juri Han cambió y se encendió, Regina esquivó , pero una luz provocó un agujero en el cristal llevándose a Regina en el espacio

-¡Vamonos!- exclamó Juri Han

acabó el combate un Bison Warp a Raven. Ellos entraron por un portal abierto que luego se cerró

Mientras tanto Regina en el espacio pensó que iba a morir pero una burbuja verde le recogió

-Te tengo- Dijo Linterna Verde acompañada por Superman

Ellos volvieron en la estación y Superman su aliento cogenlante para cerrar el agujero

-¿Estaís bien?¿Y J´onn?- preguntó Superman

-Estamos aquí- respondió Phoenix Wright

-Siento no poder proteger el disco- se disculpó el marciano

-Hiciste lo que pudiste- le calmó

-¿Qué ha pasado aquí?- pregunto Hal

-Una chica con un ojo cibernético y un especie de dictador con superpoderes se han llevado un disco- respondió Raven

-Si se habrá llevado será para algo malo- comentó Regina

-Ya nos ocuparemos de eso, tenemos que ir Japón , es la solución de todas las cosas- explicó Superman

-¿Y nosotros?- preguntó Maya

- Por desgracia, tendreís que ir con nosotros no sabemos si volverá

-¿Aún funciona el teletransporte?- preguntó Linterna Verde

-Sí, no esta dañada- respondió el Detective Marciano

Los héroes fueron teletransportado hacia su destino.

**_En El Ártico_**

Un portal apareció en el Ártico y en ese salieron Vega , Balrog y Lex Luthor acompañado por miembros de Shadaloo

-Hace mucho frío aquí- balbuceó Vega

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?- preguntó Balrog

-Encontrar el hogar de mi enemigo- contestó Lex

Los malos encontraron la Fortaleza de la Soledad y finalmente entraron

-Todos esos cristáles... buen lugar para esconderse- espetó Balrog

- ¿Hay un zoológico aquí?- se asombró un miembro de Shadaloo

Sguieron caminando y se encontraron con un monstruo encadenado y éste amenazó

-Destruiré todos vuestros huesos

-Veo que es muy peligroso- musitó Vega

-Aquí está el lugar- Lex Luthor encontróun portal en forma de rombo

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntóBalrog

-Son seres como Superman qué estan encerrando durantemucho tiempo- explicó Lex

-como una cárcel- comentó Vega

-¿Cómo sacaremos a lo que buscaís?- preguntó toro miembro de Shadaloo

-Tiene que entrar alguien para sacar ellos- respondió Lex

Balrog y Vega metieron a sus secuaces en la zona

-¿Que haceís?- gritó unos de los secuaces

Una luz apareció cambiado a los secuaces por dos hombres y una mujer con unos trajes negros

-¡Arrodillaos ante Zod!-elás pequeño les obligó

-Yo no voy arrodillar ante nadie, bastardo, te voy a partir la cara-negó Balrog

El puño de Balrog golpeó a la cara de Zod pero destrozó su mano. El hombre le golpeó le dió una bofetada lanzadloe a 2 metros de distancia

-Esto es un malatendido...-tranquilizó Vega- venimos en sol de paz y este es mi regalo ofrenda de paz-Vega regaló una rosa a la chica

La flor es quemada por los ojos de la chica y ella agarró al cuello de Vega, aprentándolo y expreso

-¡Malditos humanos! Creeís que por haber ayudarnanos estamos en paz, estaís equivocados

-Y si dijo que pondría vengaros de Kal-El- comentó Lex

La chica soltó a Vega y Zod mandó

-¡Hablad!

-Está en Japón y necesitamos vuestra ayuda para luchar contra héroes

-Haremos eso, pero Kal-El será para nosotros

-¿Qué haremos con el monstruo?- preguntó Balrog, malherido

-Lo llevaremos con nosotros- respondió Lex

-¿Cómo lo hara?- preguntó Vega

-Mis hombres lo llevarán- respondió Zod

La chica y el otro hombre liberaron al monstruo y se lo llevaron siguiendole Zod.

(Continuará)


	11. Capítulo 10: En Japón (Instituto)

**Capítulo 10**

Nuestros héroes llegaron a una ciudad de Japón, en él había mucho incendio,zombies, monstruos.

-¡Maldición, llegamos tarde!- espetó Chris

-Hay 4 interferencias ´de comunicaciones en la ciudad: uno en en instituto, otro en los metros, otro en los suburbios y otro en lo alto de esa montaña- explicó Cyborg

-Sí, es cierto debemos separarnos: Superman, Wonder Woman , Chris , Frank West, J´onn y yo iremos a la montaña, los jóvenes iran al instituto, Dante y Oliver iran a acompañar las mujeres a los suburbios y el resto irán al metro.

-¿Y nosotros?- preguntó Phoenix

-Vosotros ireís con nosotros- contestó Diana

Los héroes se separaron cada a su destino

Los jóvenes se fueron al instituto al investigar la zona y se encontraron con zombies

-Tenemos que investigar sin armar mucho jaleo- musitó Robin

-Dejadmelos a mí- respondió Raven

Ella gritó " " y los cádaveres de desintregraron sus cuerpos fueron destruidos

-Ahora es el momento- dijo Robin

Los jóvenes fueron a investigar por la zona

-¿Veís algo?- preguntó Robin entre los arbustos

-Por aquí nada- respondió Chico-Bestia que estaba buscando en la basura

-Nada-respondió Starfire que levantaba buscaba el artefacto por si estaba debajo

-Ni un dólar- ironizó Viewtiful Joe miró en los servicios

-Nada, aquí tampoco- respondió Raven que miraba en el almacén del conserje

-Está todo esto vació- contestó Supergirl que usó de visión de rayos X a través del edificio

-Mis sensores dicen que están bajo tierra- explicó bajo tierra

Supergirl escuchó pitidos y miró una vez más y encontró el aparato en el sótano

-¡Lo he encontrado!- comentó Supergirl

Supergirl entró , provocando un gran boquete en el edificio ,sin esperar se acercó al artefacto ; ella escuchó a alguien y vio una chica asustadiza en el rincón

-{{Tranquila, ahora estás a salvo}}- le tranquilizó hablando en su idioma

Cuando recibió un disparo pero ella se delibataba

-¿Quién está allí?- ordenó Supergirl para que saliese quien le atacó

Los demás llegaron y Starfire preguntó:

-¿Qué te pasa, Kara?

-Me... han... atacado.

-Tiene una bala de Kryptonita , no le ha dañado ningún soporte vital- explicó Cybrog

-Slade, sé que ha sido tú porque no te muestras y da la cara- obligó Robin a que saliese

-Veo que eres tan impaciente, Tim- salió Slade desde la sombra

-¿Qué haces en Japón?- preguntó Chico-Bestia

- Asunto de trabajo... ahora si me disculpaís, tengo que hacer mi trabajo

El combate empezó Deathstroke dispararon contra los héroes pero ellos esquivaron

-Llevaré a Kara a un lugar seguro- dijo Cyborg que aparo junto a Kara en un lugar seguro

Starfire le lanzaba sus bolas de fuego pero Slade lo esquivaba y le golpeó con una patada que provocó un gran boquete en la pared. Más tarde Raven gritó "" y unos cables eléctricos les atacaba a Slade; él los cortaba con su espada

-Me toca- dijo Viewtiful Joe que le iba a atacar

Slade cogió con facilidad y los tiró hacia los demás. Luego Chico-Bestia se transforma en un gorila y lucho contra Slade pero se acercó a unos cables y le dio el circuitazo

Starfire le tiraba bolas de fuego pero Slade los esquivaba con facilidad y finalmente Slade le dio una patada rompiendo una puerta de metal.

Finalmente Robin le ataca con su bastón


End file.
